object_opposefandomcom-20200215-history
Taoism
Taoism (or Ying-Yang), labeled The Dual Personality, is a male contestant on Object Oppose, and a member on Team Motor Tires. Personality Taoism always fights with himself. Both halves of him might agree on somethings, but they mostly argue. Ying, the black half is a kind individual. He can sometimes be mean. He also hates it when people think he's a girl. Yang, the white half is an evil spirit. He likes to cause trouble by making other people upset. The only thing he's good at is taking challenges seriously. Ying and Yang are opposite twin brothers who like to fight and argue with each other. Material Taoism may be an object, but is also a symbol. If a symbol comes to life, it has to have a purpose on what it's made of. A symbol can probably be made of anything, so Darryl decide that Taoism should be made of solid glass. Courage In "Race in Order," Yang told Ying that he was too weak to do anything extreme. Ying said "At least people like me more than you, so be quiet." Yang spotted to Ying that he never says "shut up." Yang made Ying angry, so he called Yang a stupid light side of him, while saying shut up. Yang also got angry. Gear said to Taoism about him fighting with himself for three weeks. Yang said "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Gear kicked him. When the challenge of being the team captain was started, Ying and Yang argued on who will answer the questions. Ying got to answer the questions. When Ying read the third question, he got suprised. Ying hates being called a girl (even though he suppost to be one.) While the challenge (the race) was still going, Sponge slapped Taoism. Taoism saw that a rock next was next to him. He throw it at Sponge, then continued on to the challenge. He won for his team. In "Jello is Never Difficult," Ying asked Leaf if he could be in his alliance. Leaf said he couldn't, because he was attached to Yang, and Yang is a bad influence. Yang said he's only bad for a reason (being good is dumb, and it's only for losers). Leaf asked Taoism what he was made out of. Ying said Yang and him were made of soild glass. Leaf thought Taoism couldn't shatter. Yang said he will beat them up if they tried to him and Ying shatter. Phone asked Taoism is the glass half full or half empty. Ying said "Why, it's half full," but Yang shouted "No, it's half empty!" Gear through a rock at Taoism causing him to shatter. At the elimination, Yang voted Sponge to be eliminated. Sponge said "You can't just vote. Ying has to vote too you know." Ying also voted Sponge. While it was Taoism's turn to judged. Tiffany and Kaelyn gave him a zero, because they thought his evil personality poisoned his gelatin. His good personality gave the girls an explanation how his evil personality coundn't have poison it. They tried it, and they loved it. They each gave him a ten, which means he has twenty out of twenty. In "There's Never Too Much Snow," Tiffany gave Taoism a win token for getting twenty out of twenty. She also asked win Ying was red. Taoism remembered that Phone dyed his black side red and his white side green. In "Keep On Coloring" at the elimination, Taoism's evil personality voted for Leaf to be eliminated for slapping him. Everyone else on his team voted him to be eliminated. Before Tiffany threw Taoism into the Elimination Box, she pissed him off. He got so angry, he wanted to kill her. Taoism saw a baseball bat once he was on the ground. When he was very close to Tiffany, she put the Elimination Tosser under him, and threw him into the Elimination Box. Trivia *Taoism's labels **'Ying', labeled The Good Personality or The Normal Guy. **'Yang', labeled The Evil Personality or The Trouble Maker. *Taoism is similar to Yin-Yang from Inanimate Inasanity in many reasons, except their color. *Taoism is Yin-Yang, but the right way. **Yin's the white half and Yang's the black half on Inanimate Insanity. Yin's the black half and Yang's the white half on Object Oppose, and in real life. **The good inside the bad, and the bad inside the good. *Ying and Yang can control each other's arms, legs, and mouth. The eyes show which is which. *Taoism was going to be flat, but instead he's spherical. *Taoism's material was between solid rubber, but I kept it to soild glass. *Unlike Yin-Yang's bright reflection and shadow, Taoism's shadow and brightness has the right amount of darkness and lightnss. **Taoism's design is Yin-Yang's design recolored (not really inverted). **Ying has a bright reflection; Yang has a shadow. *Yang is similar to Snowball from Battle for Dream Island. **''''They both get rough when it comes to a challenge. **They prefer themselves as muscular. **They're both white. **They're both jerks. **They have arms and legs. *Ying and Yang were only seperated in "Best of Yin Yang." *I wanted to find another name for Ying-Yang. Toaism was the right one. *Ying is male instead of female, as opposed to the real life Yin-Yang gender presentation **The reason why Ying is also male is because he and Yang only compares one gender (male). *Taoism was going to be armless, but it looks better with arms and legs. *Taoism was going to be a glass ball that has two sections inside, one with water, the other with oil, but instead he's solid. **Ying = Water, Yang = Oil *For Toaism's upgrade, his outline was going to black, but it didn't look good. So instead, it's grey. *In the beginning of "Jello is Never Difficult," Taoism was completely cracked, but he wasn't suppose to shatter. *Taoism only becomes red and green on winter holidays. **Ying is red, and Yang is green. Gallery Taoism.jpg|Taoism's Old Design Taoism.png|Inanimate Insanity Taoism Good_But_Evil_Taoism.png|Good but evil Taoism Newer_Yin-Yang.png|I.I Taoism 2 Ying.png|I. I. Ying Yang.png|I. I. Yang Category:Male Category:Ball Category:Black Category:Round